DIA 04: PERDIDOS JUNTOS
by Aquaticprincess
Summary: ¡Ay Ash! te dije que tomáramos la ruta al noroeste para poder salir de este lugar, pero como siempre no mi hiciste caso y ahora estamos más perdidos que nunca, regañaba la pelirroja muy furiosa al chico de Pueblo, habían estado caminando por mucho tiempo en el bosque verde y la preocupación más importante era donde pasarían la noche.


**Pokeshipping_Week_2017**

 **DIA 04: PERDIDOS JUNTOS**

 **Aquí la historia número cuatro de la semana Pokeshipping 2017**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo, Game Freak y Satoshi Tajiri.

—¡Ay Ash! te dije que tomáramos la ruta al noroeste para poder salir de este lugar, pero como siempre no mi hiciste caso y ahora estamos más perdidos que nunca —regañaba la pelirroja muy furiosa al chico de Pueblo Paleta, habían estado caminando por mucho tiempo en el bosque verde y la preocupación más importante era donde pasarían la noche, ya había empezado a oscurecer y eso a Misty le aterrorizaba ya que allí habitaban muchos pokémon de tipo insecto, pues mientras recorrían el camino se habían topado con varios —¿Y ahora donde pasaremos la noche?

—No hay cuidado Misty, mira ese un buen lugar para acampar, allí pondremos descansar hasta mañana y a primera hora saldremos para poder llegar a ciudad Plateada —el pelinegro fijó la mirada en la muchacha quien estaba sentada apoyándose al tronco de un gran árbol un poco temerosa pensando con que cosas podrían encontrarse si se quedaban allí por más tiempo.

— ¿Y si viene algún pokémon bicho y nos ataca mientras estamos durmiendo? —abrazó sus piernas colocando su barbilla sobre las mismas.

—Oh vamos Mist, no deberías temerles, además ¿no crees que es lo más genial poder pasar la noche al aire libre cobijados por las estrellas? ¿cierto Pikachu? —Acarició al pokémon roedor que se encontraba en uno de sus hombros, el cual asintió con un pika para poder animar a líder de gimnasio —lo por que podría pasar es que llueva pero eso no va a suceder ¿verdad? —Tras decir esto último el cielo comenzó a nublarse y cuando menos se lo esperaban se desencadenó una gran tormenta empapando a nuestros protagonistas, quienes corrieron con todas sus fuerzas para poder encontrar resguardo el cual lo encontraron en una vieja cabaña que al parecer había sido abandonada.

—¿Decías, señor déjamelo todo a mí? —Le lanzó al joven una mirada muy furiosa, la cual no pudo sostener ya que su cuerpo empezó a disminuir su temperatura comenzando a tiritar—¿Qu...ue har…rem..mos si nos enfermamos de pulmonía o alguna otra enfermedad respiratoria grave?

—Todo va estar bien tengo la solución para tolerar un poco el frio que provoca el estar mojados —revisó su mochila para luego sacar una manta que su madre le había preparado y guardado en su mochila —Ves con esto servirá.

—Pe…ero e…es so…solo u…una —La pelirroja seguía temblando de frio mientras observaba expectante a lo que diría el chico de ojos marrones.

—Pues pikachu y yo la compartiremos contigo ¿no es así pikachu? —Pika pika, fue la respuesta en señal de afirmación y ambos se dirigieron hacia una esquina confortable para poder sentarse lo más cómodos posibles, Ash se cubrió la espalda con la manta, colocó a pikachu entre sus piernas y desde allí llamó a Misty para que se acercara. La pelirroja al ver esto se sonrojo un poco ya que el solo pensar que estaría muy cerca de un chico la ponía nerviosa por un momento sintió que su rostro entraba en calor pero luego de unos minutos volvió a sentir escalofríos, lo cual hizo que cayera en cuenta de que no podía ser tan tonta de despreciar aquella oferta o pescaría un gran resfriado, así que se acercó y se sentó al lado de Ash, quien rápidamente pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros para poder cubrirla con la manta, lo cual provocó un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de la chica ojos color esmeralda y que inmediatamente fue percibido por el chico de Ciudad Paleta.

— ¡Vaya, sí que estas temblando! ¿Está bien así? —la acercó más hacia él, obteniendo como respuesta un si en un susurro.

FIN


End file.
